


The Affair

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Arena fights, Betrayal, Break Up, Cheating, Child Abuse, Child slavery, Conspiracy, Espionage, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Kidnapping, Marriage, Near Death Experiences, Night Terrors, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Ed thought that he knew what Kelly wanted, how wrong he was





	1. Chapter 1

The Affair  
By Taijutsudemonslayer

 

_Ed thought that he knew what Kelly wanted, how wrong he was_

 

**Chapter 1**

  
Another long and uneventful security shift for Lieutenant Alara Kitan on board The Orville has just ended, and now the Xelayan officer is returning to her quarters, beyond tired. All Alara wants to do now is take a shower and go to bed.

 

Alara reaches her quarters and goes inside, what she sees when she gets inside surprises and shocks Alara, there lying on her bed, dressed in only her blue uniform top and a pair of pink lace thong panties was Commander Kelly Grayson lying on her stomach with her ankles crossed in the air,

 

"Hi, I thought you'd never get here," the blonde purred,

 

"Commander, what are you doing in my quarters?" Alara asked, still taken aback at the sight in front of her.

 

"I missed you, Alara," Kelly replied,

 

"W-what about the Captain?" the Xelayan woman asked nervously as Kelly climbed off the bed and walked over to Alara.

 

"You, my dear Alara have something that I can't get from Ed Mercer," Kelly says into Alara's right ear.

 

"A-and what would that be, C-Commander?" 

 

Kelly pins the Xelayan  against the wall and kissed her passionately. Alara moved her hands down Kelly's hips as Kelly pressed her body against Alara. 

 

Alara moaned into the Human's mouth, Kelly slowly pulled away from Alara and buried her face into the Xelayan's neck.

 

"Gorgeous." Alara hissed as she ran her fingers through Kelly's hair.

 

Kelly grabs Alara's left breast and through her uniform shirt and squeezes it gently eliciting a moan from Alara.

 

Alara eased her right hand down into Kelly's panties, Kelly threw her head back and gasped sharply as she felt Alara's experienced fingers move around inside of her.

 

Kelly is now lying on the bed, completely naked and on her back while Alara is also totally naked, the Xelayan is in between Kelly's legs licking and suckling on her womanhood,

 

"Oh my God, your tongue is amazing, Alara. D-don't stop," the blonde moaned as a smile crossed her lips.  
Kelly arched her back and screams Alara's name to the heavens as she came hard, filling her Xelayan lover's mouth with her juices.

 

Alara then crawled up Kelly's lithe body and began kissing Kelly passionately, Kelly ran her hands through Alara's dark tresses.

 

Not long after, both Alara and Kelly climaxed in unison.

The lovers then fall asleep in one another's arms.

 

The next morning Kelly woke up still in Alara's loving embrace, the Human smiled contently as she watched Alara sleep.

 

'I didn't think that I could love anyone as much as I love Alara right now.' Kelly thought.

 

"I want to be with her forever." Kelly whispers.

 

Later that day, after lunch, the crew gets a distress signal from the Planetary Union Research Satellite, FALCO I, never being someone who abandons anyone in need, Mercer sets a course for FALCO I.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

  
The Orville exits the warp they were in and came out in the orbit of a large bluish-gray planet called Osai 6, but their interest was in the satellite that is three hundred and twenty miles east of the planet. 

Easily the size of Montana, FALCO I looked every bit as expansive as it seemed, soon the Orville docked with the satellite and Ed, along with the rest of the crew disembarked from their ship,

Nyala Neeshar, the Chief Science Officer on FALCO I, who is also an Xelayan came to greet Alara and the others to the satellite.

Nyala gives the Orville crew a grand tour of the satellite,

"So Nyala, what kind of research do you all do here?" Alara asked.

"We do farming, agricultural, research and observation of environmental trends for the Planetary Union, as well as logistics." she explains.

Ed, wanting to get to the task at hand cleared his throat in show of frustration,

"Ms. Neeshar, what are the nature of the threats that you and your staff have been receiving?"

"We've recently discovered a rich supply of Dilithium and Mortaz in a mine down on the surface, the only problem is the Orcosians, the secondary race on Osai 6, they are brutish and violent to their core and have on several occasions threatened to obliterate this entire satellite." Nyala said before stepping close to Alara and putting an arm around the other Xelayan,

Kelly didn't like seeing Alara being hugged by someone else, even though she was still technically with Ed, but her fears of losing Alara evaporated when she saw Alara move away from Nyala,

"What are Dilithium and Mortaz used for, Ms. Neeshar?" Ed inquired,

"We convert the Dilithium into starship fuel and the Mortaz into weapons and armor, Captain." Nyala says with a smile.

 "Nyala, how many people are here on this satellite?" Alara asked a moment later,

"3,000, Alara, 1,500 staff and 1,500 civilians," Nyala answers.

After the tour, Nyala tells Alara that she wants to talk to her... privately,

 

 


End file.
